bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugan New Vestroia Part 3
Bakugan New Vestroia part 3 "First Battle" Helen woke up in a comfortable bed but notice outside was moving *oh yah...Im in New Vestroia* -_- Kyogre-"morning Helen...Oh my goodness you look a mess let me help with that" she floated on her head and starting messing with her hair "done you look like a Brawler girl" her hair was like a poodle hair style Helen looked in the mirror-"wow you can do hair" Kyogre-"duh when your a older sister your hair styling comes in handy" The door knocked and Mira came in the room Mira-"hello you two" smiling Helen-"oh hi Mira" Kyogre-"hello..."then on Mira's shoulder she saw a Bakugan Bakugan-"hey toots" talking to Kyogre Kyogre-"ewww" -_- Mira-"this is wilda sorry I didnt introduce him to you" Helen-"hi wilda" wilda-"hi...who's the doll?" looking at Kyogre Helen-"Kyogre" pointing to her Kyogre-"don't tell him my name!" angry Wilda-"that's a cute name" Kyogre-"get lost Subterra Bakugan" Mira-"well here's your clothes good thing we have one in pink your size" Helen was in her regular clothes Helen-"thanks" then Mira left Kyogre-"if you ever set me on a date with him ill kill you!" Helen went to change in the bathroom-"so who's your crush then?" Kyogre-"Crush?" confused Helen-"duh Bakugan you like" Kyogre-"never had any" Helen open the door cause she was done changing Helen-"wait none?!" Kyogre-"none but Im into Darkus Bakugan...and wow you look great!" Helen looked at herself in the mirror Helen-"thanks we should see how you act around a Darkus Brawler maybe a Vexos" going downstairs laughing Kyogre-"ewww" following "A Vexos Darkus Brawler? that would be funny if you date one" laughing Meanwhile Vexos Base..... A diagram of the Bakugan Kyogre was on the screen, Mylene Pharaoh a Aquas Brawler of the Vexos Mylene-"so thats the second ancient Bakugan in New Vestroia?How come we didnt see it?" Spectra Phantom Pyrus Brawler Vexos leader Spectra-"it hides in the depth of the water it hardly comes out, but it found a Partner in Helen Rika" Gus Grav Subterra Brawler Vexos Second in comand Gus-"how are we suppose to find Helen or Kyogre?" Spectra-"easy she met the Ressistance and learn about us I think she'll join them now" Gus-"and i already tested her stength she hardly knows a thing about Bakugan" the rest of the vexos laugh Lync Volan Vexos Brawler Ventus Lync-"what girl doesn't know how to brawl" laughing Volt Luster Hao's Brawler Vexos Volt-"Ill handle this new Kid she shouldn't be any trouble" Shadow Probe Darkus Brawler Shadow-"i wanna handle her i want to test her strenght too hahaha" Spectra-"fine Shadow you go and Mylene go with him" Mylene-"fine..." Shadow-"this will be easy hahaha" Back to Ressistance........... Barron-"you look great Helen!" Helen-"thanks but I think the Blue Ribbon clashes with the pink" Wilda-"you look great too Kyogre" Kyogre-"get lost" -_- Helen-"so where's the next Place?" Ace-"Alpha city" Helen-"cool anyway..Dan have you seen Shun Kazami" Dan-"no why?" Helen-"he came to New Vestroia too but we got Sepreated" Barron-"you know Shun Kazami the second best of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers!!!!!" Helen-"duh I totally got a....um........ Poster of him" Dan-"she means a crush" teasing Helen turned red-"no i mean a Poster!" Barron-"cool can i see!" in Awe Helen sweatdropped-"sure" ^_^' Mira-"he's a huge fan" Helen pats Barron's head-"cute...but later" Barron-"come on! please!" Helen-"no way" Marucho-"why not Helen" Helen-"it's not with me it's in our world" Barron-"aww man!!" Ace-" we should take a break here" he stopped the base somewhere in the woods Dan-"cool let's get some training in Drago" running out Drago-"wait for me Dan" following Barron-"Master Dan wait for me!" Nemus-"Barron!" following Marucho-"Helen do you need help with your Bakugan?" Helen-"uh...sure" she grabbed Kyogre Kyogre-"thank you anything to get away from Wilda" Outside...... Barron and Dan was already brawling while Helen was trying to learn Helen-"uh..Gate card set" settung the card into the ground "Bakugan Brawl Kyogre stand" she threw the Bakugan Ball and the Huge Whale stood with waves behind it and lighting Marucho-"good job Helen your learning quick okay Elfin Ability Activate Moon Rainbow" Elfin-"sorry sis but your going down" the beams shot from her finger towards Kyogre Kyogre-"now Helen!" Helen-"okay gate card open water wall" (Kyogre went up by 30gs as the same with Elfin) Kyogre=400gs now 430gs, Elfin=300gs now 330 the wall blocked Elfin's attack Barron and Dan was finish with there battle then they watched Helen's and Marucho's. Helen-"Ability ActivateWater Cannon!" as Helen's Gantlet glowed(kyogre 530gs) the cannon of water hit Elfin turning her back into ball form Marucho-"wow you won Helen" Helen-"thank you" bowing she caught Kyogre's ball form Barron-"Helen your getting better" Dan-"yeah" Kyogre open-"your ready to beat the Vexos" ???-"dont think so hahahaha" A ship landed in front of them Kyogre-"uh oh.....Vexos" the two Vexos stepped out one was in purple the other in blue Mira-"Mylene and Shadow" Helen-"your saying those two are Vexos?" Mira-"yes unfourtunatly" Shadow-"we're the strongest of the Vexos!" Helen-"look like the weakest" Baron-"Helen there Vexos watch it" Helen-"dont worry I can handle them" Mylene-"Your Helen?" Helen-"duh yes" Mylene saw Kyogre floating near Helen's shoulder Shadow-"ok then i'll take you on Shorty" Helen-"what did you....call me....?" flinching Shadow-"Shorty! short stuff hahaha!" teasing Helen-"No....one....Calls Me Shorty!" she grabbed Kyogre "letsgo Kyogre" Kyogre-"b-but" turning into a ball Mira-"Helen calm your temper" Dan-"you can do it" Barron-"yah go Helen!!" Ace-"win this battle" Marucho-"focus" Shadow-"Ready Shorty" his Gantlet glowed Helen-"ready you little...." she muttered the last part under her breath BothGantlet-"gantlet activated" Shadow and Helen-"Gantlet Power strike" Helen-"Gate card set" She set her Gate Card "Bakugan Brawl.....Kyogre Stage on!" Helen threw Kyogre's Bakugan like May in Pokemon, Kyogre stood waves and lighting behind her Shadow-"heh too easy, Bakugan Brawl Hades stand" A Huge 3 headed Machanical Dragon appeared Helen-"wowee 500gs?" Kyogre-"that's a powerful Bakugan" Shadow-"hahaha Darkus Hades destroy your opponents hahaha" Helen-"uh...Gate Card open Water Twister!" it made Kyogre go up by 200 gs (Kyogre now 600gs) "now end it!" the twister went towards Hades Shadow-"heh I thought you can't battle i guess i was wrong hahaha,Gate Card open Darkus Reactor!" (Hades now 600gs) Helen-"oh no Kyogre watch out!" the twister didnt do any damage Shadow-"Ability Activate Lazer Trident" (Hades now 700gs) the lazers from its mouth hit Kyogre turing her into a ball Helen lost a few points on the metter Helen-"sorry Kyogre" Kyogre-"no biggy I got a idea my super ancient move can put them on ice literally" whispering Helen-"really?" Kyogre-"sure Knowing this fool he'll use a Trap Bakugan, so my gs will go up higher with my move it's a 1 hit Ko" Helen-"agree" nodding Shadow-"Hurry up already Shorty!" Helen-"that pain in the....Gate" Kyogre-"No No" Helen-"huh?" Kyogre-"no Gate Cards just use double ability" Helen-"got ya...okay stage on Kyogre!" Kyogre stood Kyogre-"sorry i took so long but now it's hovertime!" as lighting flashed Dan-"why didnt she thorw a gate card?" Drago-"they must have something planned" Shadow-"hahaha now to finish this Bakugan Trap Fortress" The Machine looked like a tank stood by Hades now both is 1000gs Helen whistled Kyogre-"it's almost our turn" Helen put in 2 Ability cards into her Gantlet Barron-"what are they doing?" Marucho-"that's a.... Shadow-"Abilty Activate Proton Rain!" the tank shot Lazers into the skyand it went down to get Kyogre. Kyogre-"Now!" Helen-"double Ability! Water Reactor plusSheer Cold Destruction!" Kyogre's gs went up by 900 so now it's 1300gs Dan-"woah" Mira-"that's Power" Helen-"send this dragon and Tank to the Iceage!" Kyogre froze the battlefield making everything turn to Ice.Hades and Fortress was turning back to ball form Shadow-"what?!" the Health Meter drop to 0 Helen-" yay we so won Kyogre" Kyogre turn to ball form and return to ball form to Helen's hand. Helen twirled around Kyogre-"i told you we can kick those Vexos butt" Mylene-"you should join the Vexos" Helen-"what?" as she stoppedtwirling Mylene-"your power and Bakugan will be useful" Kyogre-"this is a descison I can't help you with Helen, you know they took my friends and other Bakugan" looking sad Helen-"no way i wont join besides...."she looked at the Ressistance "the Ressistance so need me" Shadow-"Yuck" Helen-"what?" Shadow-"power that can defeat a enemy in one hit and you dont want to join the vexos so it can be made of use" Helen-"no cause you'll just use me for Kyogre's power so find your own and you took her friends" Kyogre-"Helen..." Mylene-"whatever let's go" going back in the plane Shadow-"ill be back for a Remach shorty!" Helen-"whatever snake boy ! and i'm gonna kill you!" Baron and Dan had to hold her back.As there plane took off. Mira-"there gone calm down" Helen-"Mira I so want to defeat those Vexos!" Kyogre-"we won at least" Helen-"Right... but nobody and i mean nobody....Calls me SHORTY! YOU HEAR THAT SHADOW YOUR MY RIVAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"screaming birds started to fly away To be continued... Category:stories Category:Bakugan Stories